1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up bus management system that manages the picking up of small children using a pick-up bus, a drop-off bus management system, a pick-up and drop-off management system, a method for managing a pick-up bus, a method for managing a drop-off bus, and a method for managing pick-up and drop-off.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional system, when a user inserts his or her IC card into a card reader at a shared terminal at a prescribed location, user-related information on the card is read, enabling use of a Web browsing service from the shared terminal.
In another conventional system, in which persons associated with entering and exiting, for example, a driving school or a nursery school, is given a non-contact type IC card to carry, and wherein, when each such person passes by a prescribed location, ID information of that person is read from the non-contact IC card, so as to manage the entry and exit of that person using a computer.
In order to provide convenience in commuting to school and provide for the safety of small children, it is necessary to provide pick-up buses and to have parents meet small children at a prescribed location. When picking up small children using a pick-up bus, there are cases in which a single or a number of pick-up buses make a number of trips in one day, cases in which a number of pick-up buses are making pick-ups simultaneously, and cases in which a pick-up bus handles a number of pick-up locations, making it extremely troublesome to keep track of whether the proper persons have been picked up and dropped off. Additionally, there being children who do not use the pick-up bus, if there are a number of different drop-off points, it is troublesome to manage whether or not a child has been safely handed over to his or her parent.
Although there is a disclosure of the management of entry and exit of children and employees, for example, into and out of a prescribed facility or room, there is no disclosure of a specific and effective management system for managing the actual use of a pick-up bus for pick-up, or of managing the handing over of small children to their parents at a de-boarding location.
Similarly, although there is a disclosure of the use of a non-contact type IC car carried by an associated person, a non-contact type IC card reader that reads information from the non-contact type IC card, and the management of exit and entry of the persons, the management of work status, the management of study history, and the management of the location of the person and the like, there is no disclosure of a specific and effective management system for managing the actual use of a pick-up bus for pick-up, or of managing the handing over of small children to their parents at a de-boarding location.
Accordingly, it is an advantage of the present invention to provide a pick-up bus management system and method, which are effective in using a pick-up bus to pick-up a number of persons at a prescribed location and bring them to a prescribed drop-off location.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a drop-off bus management system and method, which are effective in dropping off a plurality of persons from a prescribed origin location to a location at which persons having come to meet and to pick up the passengers.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide a system and method that are effective in managing whether or not small children or the like have been reliably handed over to their parents, who have come to meet them at a prescribed location.